


Undone

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide give Tsukiyama some special attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Tsukiyama's insides were soft from overuse, offering little resistance as Hide matched Kaneki's two fingers, pushing them in slowly. The only reaction this got was a low satisfied groan. 

Tsukiyama looked completely debauched, his limbs limp and slow to react. Kaneki was amazed that they had been able to put him in such a state. Hours of teasing and slow penetration had given them this sight before them. Love-rosy skin covered in sweat, purple hair messy with his bangs plastered to his forehead, eyes that were usually so intense now unfocused. 

He looked gorgeous. 

Hide gently ran the tips of his fingers over Tsukiyama's darkened cock. It twitched roughly as he moaned again. 

"Are you ready for me to take this off?" Hide tugged a bit at the cock ring around him. 

"Oui s'il vous plaît, yes, yes." 

Hide pulled at it again, teasing him. 

"Kaneki, fuck him while he comes." 

He didn't have to be told twice. He slid his fingers out and quickly positioned himself. 

Hide's fingers were still in Tsukiyama and his length ran over the knobby knuckles as he pushed into him, the cum inside him squelching lewdly. The hot softness of Tsukiyama's inner walls and the firm feeling of Hide's fingers pressing against him was intoxicating. 

Tsukiyama quivered and began panting, "Oui, yes Kaneki, your cock, I love your cock-" 

The sound of his hoarse voice deliriously rambling made his hips stutter forward. Kaneki couldn't help but be amazed at Tsukiyama's sexual stamina, and thought that maybe it was starting to rub off on him. 

"You ready Shuu?" Hide asked, placing a soft kiss on one of his swollen, abused nipples. 

"Yessss." His voice came out in a hiss, desperate for release. 

Hide pulled the cock ring off without further warning and Tsukiyama let out a moan that was more akin to a scream as thick cum shot across his stomach. His insides tightened painfully around Kaneki, ripping an orgasm from him as well. 

Even as Tsukiyama's cock began to wilt, cum still dribbled lazily from the tip. 

Kaneki and Hide pulled out gingerly. Kaneki kissed his thigh and rubbed it soothingly. 

"Are you okay?" 

Tsukiyama's breathing was irregular, and if he hadn't hummed contentedly, he would have sworn that he had passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> tsukidaisy.tumblr.com


End file.
